


64. "I am also a we"

by Korenwolf



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem about the cluster</p>
            </blockquote>





	64. "I am also a we"

**Author's Note:**

> characters were tagged in order of appearance

I am willing to protect what I love  
But that resolve is all I have  
It’s up to you to fight back  
It’s up to you to carry us home

I can lie my way out of any situation  
But these lies are all I have  
It’s up to you to show me the truth  
It’s up to you to carry us home

I can kill the monsters surrounding me  
But this hostility is all I have  
It’s up to you to continue believing  
It’s up to you to carry us home

I will look the devil in the eye  
But that’s all the strength I have  
It’s up to you to spit him in the face  
It’s up to you to carry us home


End file.
